Uzumaki Revival: Hypnosis style
by Darkcentral11
Summary: The Uzumaki clan has been gone for awhile, but now one of it's lost sons decides to rebuild it himself. Along with his harem of lovely wives. OcxHarem Mind Control elements used. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Demon**

**Rated M for Mature, All rights to Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tayuya awoke with a groan, her eyes flickering awake. A soft music playing her ears, it was too soft even for her musically-inclined ears. She found herself hanging in what looked to be a cell, but wasn't able to see it clearly in the darkness of her surroundings. Tayuya could feel her restraints around her ankles and wrists, but it wasn't any form of chains or shackles, it almost felt like cloth,but was as hard to break as steel. The bindings also absorbed any form of chakra that she tried to use. The rock floor beneath her feet was warm and pleasing to touch. She almost wouldn't notice the fact that she was completely naked other than the fact that she could feel her large breasts hanging unsupported on her chest. the sound of a door opening was heard as light flooded her vision causing her to winch from the brightness of it.

Tayuya felt a hand reach to cup her face pursing her lips open as something was poured into her mouth. She immediately tried to spit the offensive liquid out but found a hand placed over her mouth. "Please drink this, you need to keep your strength." Tayuya reluctantly obeyed letting the cool liquid flow down her throat she felt the warmth spread through her whole body. "There isn't that better?" The voice asked. Tayuya nodded unknowingly basking in the warmth the drink provided her. "Now I assume, you are wondering why you are here my dear?" Tayuya grunted. "I suppose you're with some ninja village, probably captured me hoping I have info on Orichimaru." She said scathingly. Finally getting a good look at her captor she could she that it was a he. He was around six feet in height, with a very muscular had dark red hair. He wore black shinobi pants and a brown thick jacket with a large fur trim around the collar. underneath the jacket was a black compression shirt with a swirl symbol etched in dark red. Tayuya knew she had seen that symbol before, on the jacket of that stupid blonde kid, Naruto.. Uzumaki?

"My name is Hei and I brought you hear to help me rebuild my clan. The Uzumaki clan to be more precise." Hei smiled at the shocked expression on Tayuya's face. "You seem suprised now but I assure you it will be worth your while. Now you'll be one of my many wives in my harem. You will bear my children and raise them, you'll never have to worry about money, safety, food or shelter. Everything I own will be yours." Tayuya's face turned into one of disgust. "Are you serious? You expect me to just be your fucking concubine?" She screamed. Hei cleaned the imaginary wax out his ear. "I do. You can either do it willingly now, or you will do it unwillingly." She scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." Hei frowned. "Very well." Hei lifted his hand to her breast as it glowed a bright blue. "Don't fucking! Ahhhh!" She screamed as the chakra branded a complex sigil into her skin. "I'm sorry but you could've just agreed to it, neh?" Tayuya growled at him. "Fuck you, you stupid bastard, I'll cut that god." "Quiet." Tayuya's mouth snapped shut with a clacking of her teeth.

"You are such a naughty girl, we'll have to correct that bad mouth of yours." Hei said admonishingly. He snapped his fingers as the bindings holding Tayuya loosened and she fell towards the ground. "Oops, got you." He said catching her and lowering her to the ground. "Now, be a good girl and maybe you'll get to come eat with me for dinner." Tayuya growled and in the back of her mind she could have sworn the soft music was getting louder. "Tsk, bad girl, turn around, on all fours now. You are in great need of a punishment." Tayuya complied unable to resist the commands. Tayuya lept into the air as his hand descended onto her ass with a large resounding smack. "Now are we gonna be a good girl, or do you want another punishment?" Tayuya growled this time less threateningly. Hei sighed. Another smack. Tayuya placed her face on the ground. "Kneel." Tayuya moved to kneel in front of him her head lowered unable to look up. Hei cupped her face with his hand forcing her to look up. "Do you understand how futile this is my dear?" Tayuya whimpered. "Yes." Hei smiled. "Very good, but you will refer to me as master until I deem you're fit to be my wife. Until then you will be my dutiful slave." She nodded again. "Very good now I just need to remove that dreadful little curse mark on your shoulder. You only serve me now." Tayuya looked up agape. "You... I mean.. Master it's impossible to remove." Hei laughed. "It's a seal, all seals can be broken. Now hold still, and I want you too relax." Tayuya shoulders relaxed instantly with the command.

A long string of hand seals later and his hand glowed in the same bright blue hue. "This is probably going to hurt my pet." With a quick motion Hei slammed his blazing hand onto the black curse mark. Tayuya screamed in pain as black smoke poured off her skin as the seal was slowly destroyed. With a grunt Hei ripped his hand from the mark drawing out the vile chakra which had previously permeated the curse mark. Hei stepped to grab Tayuya as she fell forward exhausted from the procedure. "Such a good girl, I do believe this deserves a reward. Why don't you get on all fours, slave." Tayuya hastily complied, still panting from the seal removal. "You're so horny now my slave, you're getting so wet. All you can think of is how much you want your master inside you." Like the flip of a switch, Tayuya shivered and moaned. "Masterrrr." She moaned. From his view Hei could easily see Tayuya's dripping snatch. "I want you masterr pleaseeee. Let me have your cock." "Come get it slave." He said gesturing towards his pants. Tayuya jumped at the chance her previous life all but forgotten wanting nothing to but her master's approval and love.

Tayuya grabbed the hem of his pants easily sliding them down, bringing his boxers with them revealing his large hard on. Tayuya tentatively licked up and down his shaft basking in the sound of her master's moans. Tayuya felt a hand being placed onto scalp as her head was forced further and further down her master's cock. "You're so good with your mouth slave." Tayuya moaned something that sounded like. "Thank you master." Slowly but surely Tayuay began bobbing faster and faster, deep throating his large rod. "Ugghh, I'm cumming slave." Hearing this Tayuya increased her pace basking in her master's praise. Suddenly with a grunt her mouth was filled by with cum, immediately without thinking Tayuya began swallowing greedily all of her master's essence. Once her master had run out and she finished guzzling the cum. She slid her head back releasing her master's head with a soft pop.

"Very good slave. How did you like your reward?" Tayuya panted kneeling at attention, jutting out her breasts to give her master a better view. "I loved it master. Will I get more rewards soon?" Hei smiled as he pulled his pants back up. "Of course my slave the more you obey the more you are rewarded. Of course we will have to find more sister's for my harem won't we?" He said reaching into his jacket. "Now for the final piece. Hold still slave." He pulled out a jet black collar attached was a large golden circular pendant with the Uzumaki swirl engraved in. Slipping it onto her neck he snapped the back into place, the collar then glowed a bright blue as different seals layered on the seal took effect. Hearing that snap of the collar Tayuya smiled knowing she would forever be by her master's side. Tayuya now could clearly hear the music in her ear. It was nothing she didn't know already. Obey master. I am master's wife and dutiful slave. I want nothing but to serve him. It was everything she already knew. She smiled as Hei led her out of her cell and led her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight shone through the curtains of a small window, the light landed on the rooms sole occupants entangled together in a loving embrace. The first eyes to open were dark green and calculating. "Tayuya, time to get up my dear." Hei smiled as Tayuya stirred from her slumber. "It's time we get moving." She stirred again dislodging herself from the bed. Hei smiled as he redressed. "Tayuya you're new outfit is in the closet. Tayuya moved to closet searching for the outfit. While Tayuya redressed Hei moved to grab his traveling gear from a chest along the wall. Hei grabbed extra scrolls, brushes, fake traveling passes, paper bombs, Tayuya's metal flute, which he had found in the aftermath of her fight with the sand shinobi, and finally a white anbu mask with red slash marks running diagonally along its surface.

"Master, I'm ready." Hei turned from his bag, and turned to Tayuya. She was dressed in black thigh length tights with harem dress layered on top. Her upper body was barely covered in a black bikini top, with a gray sash running from her shoulder to her thigh filled with hidden pockets for equipment. Finally a black headband with the familiar spiral symbol of the Uzumaki engraved on the metal plate. "Here, your flute my dear." He said tossing the metal pipe to her. She seemed almost shocked to the weapon of her old life, she clutched it tightly a sad look on her face. "Thank you master. I'm glad to have a familiar weapon. Perhaps... I could play something for you later." Tayuya suggested blushing. Hei smiled pulling her into a soft kiss. "Of course I'd love that my slave, a personal concert would be lovely." Tayuya's blush deepened. "Though we will have to save that for later. We need to move. Are there any of Orichimaru's servants you know of that would make a good wife?" Tayuya nodded. "The best candidate would be Guren, she was a candidate to be one of Orichimaru's host bodies because of her unique bloodline." Hei smiled. "Special Bloodline? Now I'm curious." Tayuya nodded. "She uses a sort of crystal release, it's very powerful and very deadly."

"Perfect, where exactly is she then." Tayuya flinched. "I don't know master, I'm sorry." Hei frowned. "That's okay, I suppose we will save her for later. i suppose then we will head into Hi no Kuni then. I have contact there that will help us continue on our way. On the way I will show how we as wandering shinobi will make end's meet." Tayuya looked questioningly. "I don't understand, master." Hei smiled brightly. "Bounty hunting, a practice I use to hone my skills and get a steady stream of cash. Of course being a bounty hunter is also an easy way to enter the different countries." Tayuya nodded in understanding.

The road into Hi no Kuni was deserted as the couple walked along. Tayuya stared up at the sky watching clouds, sighing she wasn't expecting the sudden change in her master's demeanor as in the distance what looked like two figures approaching from the opposite direction came into view. Hei stiffened hands moving to his weapons. "Shit."

* * *

"Itachi, the guy up there sensed us coming, Samhada says she can sense his chakra reserves from here, he's suppressing them but he's easily Anbu level." The smaller man now identified as Itachi sighed. "If they mean us no harm, Kisame we keep walking." Kisame scofffed. "Tch, it would be easy to take them." The larger man said reaching for the massive sword Samehada. "Keep calm Kisame these forests are crawling with Konoha shinobi." Kisame frowned dropping his hand back to his side.

As the two groups grew ever closer and closer the tension in the air became palpable. Finally the groups crossed paths, each going there different directions. Itachi was the first one to stop, Hei following suite turning to face the stoic Uchiha. "Hei Uzumaki, you are supposed to be dead." Itachi stated monotonely. Hei smiled. "Itachi, it's been quite awhile since we last met. I do beleive I'm standing before, so obviously the rumors aren't true." Silence descended on the group as neither moved. "You're the one who knocked off Kakuza's partner when they were sent to recruit you." Kisame said breaking the silence. Hei grimaced. "Yes, i was having a nice conversation with Kakuza about the benefits of joining Akatsuki when his prick of a partner decided i would either join or die. I ripped the idiot's soul from his body before he could touch me. Then again i don't exactly have to touch anyone if there stupid enough to run into the seal." Itachi grunted in agreement. "Then you were reported dead from Kumo. Quite a feat to fool their hunter-nins, they are supposed to be quite efficient." Hei nodded. "Very efficient, but not many check for illusion seals on the inside of eyelids." Kisame laughed. "Creative." Hei nodded. "I try, now we and the lady must be going, we are off schedule." The group separated. Each heading towards their original destinations.

* * *

Hei let out a sigh of relief as he felt the two chakra signatures fade into the distance. "I think that went well." Tayuya shivered. "Master, those guys were S-class criminals, and they treated you as an equal. Master, how strong are you?" Hei looked thoughtful for a second. "I suppose I'm recorded as an S-class, not sure though my ranking might have dropped since I faked my death." Tayuya shook her head at the eccentricities of her master.

* * *

Leader will want to be informed that another Uzumaki still walks this earth and a strong one at that." Itachi explained. Kisame nodded. "Fine we'll tell him next time we meet, or if that stupid weed, Zetsu, shows up." Itachi nodded and the duo continued on their path.

* * *

Tsume Inuzaka raced through the trees of Hi no Kuni with reckless abandon. "The Hokage must be informed. Itachi Uchiha is back in Hi no kuni." She said to the squad of jonin and chunin under her command. "Yes. I do believe we happened to cross paths with the stoic Uchiha ourselves recently." Tsume ground to a halt pulling out a kunai in a defensive stance only realizing now that her squad was nowhere to be found. "Of course I know for a fact they were heading out of this country. So you don't have to worry about another massacre." Tsume growled at the red-haired man in the mask standing in front of her. "Where's my squad? Tell me or I'll rip your throat out." The masked man sighed. "I guess we can do this the hard way my dear. Try not to blink." Tsume knew immediately she was outclassed when she felt a set of hands reach around her waist. one cradling her head, fingers digging into her jaw not allowing her to make any noise. The other hand restraining her wrist forcing her to drop her kunai. Your rusty Tsume, past your prime for a kunoichi. In reflexes I mean. You still manage to keep that healthy glow of youth my dear." Tsume felt the hand restraining her wrists surge with chakra. Suddenly her body went numb and paralyzed. "Two children and you still have quite the body." She felt the hands unzip her jonin jacket and heard the dull thud as it fell from her body. Next the hand moved under her black shirt, she felt his warm hands glide up her stomach. Tsume gasped as she felt a burning pain race through her as another surge of chakra burned across her skin. Next thing she knew she fell to the ground with full control of body again. She immediately fell into a somersault landing on all fours claws at the ready.

"Sorry about that, but I had to make sure you were properly trained first." Tsume growled and rushed at him beginning the rotation for the famed Fang over Fang technique. "Heel girl." Tsume's body immediately went limb slamming into the ground with a thud. "What did you to me you bastard." The masked man sighed. "Bad girl. Do not speak unless spoken to. Now sit and beg." Tsume opened her mouth but all that came out was a steady stream of pants. Tsume's body sat up on its own, her heels digging into her butt and her knees pressing into the dirt. Her hands rested complacently in her lap. "There's a good girl. Tayuya it's okay to come out bring the other one with you." Tsume was shocked when a kunoichi dropped from the branches above landing next to the masked man without a sound. On her shoulders was a purple haired woman with a tan trench coat and a black fishnet shirt. In Tayuya's arms was none other than Hana Inuzaka dressed in short tight fitting spandex and a black sports bra. Her chunin flak jacket had been lost in the struggle."Tsume, meet Tayuya with her I think you know her, Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress of Konoha and of course your beloved daughter. I believe you three will get very acquainted, very soon. Now Tsume I want you to get out of those pesky clothes." Tsume stood robotically as she began to lift up her shirt. "Stop." Her hands froze, all to happy to stop their actions. "Wake Anko and Hana up. I've had a better idea." Tayuya nodded and pulled smelling salts from one of her pockets. Wafting them in front of Anko and Hana's noses. The snake mistress awoke slowly sitting up with a blank look in her eyes, seconds later Hana sat up the same blank look on her face. "I see you took initiative while capturing them my dear." Tayuya nodded. "It was easier than I expected, without the curse mark I have better control of my chakra." The masked man nodded. "Interesting, another reason I'm glad I removed it. Tsume's eyes widened at that shocked someone was able to remove the cursed seal.

"I believe it's time introduce myself to the two women don't you think." Tsume eyes narrowed as the masked man moved to remove his mask. "My name is Hei Uzumaki. From now on you will call me master."Hei placed his mask on his belt as Tsume's eyes narrowed at his appearance. "Yes master." They both said in unison deeply entranced by Tayuya's genjutsu. Hei smiled turning his attention to Anko. "You will serve me loyally and faithfully will you not? Even when freed from this trance you will serve me as my slave." "Anything you command, master." Tsume watched in awe as Hei broke the genjutsu that had clouded her mind, intelligence returning to her eyes. Still she sat complacent unmoving. "You have proven yourself loyal my pet, for that I will reward you." Anko smiled her eyes looking at Hei with love and devotion. "I am not worthy, master." Hei smiled and his hands glowed a bright blue as he flipped through a long series of hand signs. "Relax Anko. This will free you of your burden." Tsume's eyes widened as he slammed his palms on her shoulder, where she knew Anko's curse mark was. Anko bit her lip in pain, but that was the only sign she even felt it. "You have quite the pain threshold my pet. More than dear Tayuya it seems." Tayuya blushed indignantly. "Anko go over to Tsume. Tsume stand and face her." The two kunoichi did as they were commanded Tsume staring at Anko hopefully, desperately wanting Anko to help her. "Anko drop your coat." The soft thud of her trench coat hitting the ground soon followed.

"Tayuya, time for some music. Something entrancing. The both of you will strip each other while you dance. Anko, Tsume will be your first conquest. Entrance her using only your body and bring her under my control and I will reward you with more." Anko nodded. "Of course, master." Anko reached for Tsume's shirt pulling it off her body revealing a black sports bra much like her daughter's. Meanwhile Tsume's hands reached for Anko's shirt doing the same revealing Anko had decided not to wear a bra, her breast bouncing freed from the fish net. Anko pressed her breasts against Tsume wrapping her arms around her. Anko released Tsume's bra letting it fall to the floor. Tsume gasped as her bare breasts pressed against Anko's, seeing her chance Anko slammed her lips on Tsume's forcing her tongue in the older woman's mouth. Tsume's hand moved uncontrollably down Anko's sides sliding her tan shorts down her legs bringing her black panties with them till they rested in a sweaty pile. Anko moaned into her partner's mouth as Tsume's hands groped her but as Tsume fell deeper into slavery.

Meanwhile Hei sat watching the spectacle with Tayuya seated beside him, soft music playing from her flute. Hei could sense the chakra weaved into her song. into obedience, or in Anko's case just forcing her deeper and deeper still. "Hana come here." Hana obediently crawled to the spot where her master sat, kneeling before her eyes facing down. "Take of the rest of your clothes." Hana nodded less robotically then before the hypnotic music loosening her resistance. "Yes Master." Hana grabbed the bottom of her sports bra pulling it over her head throwing into the pile her mother and Anko's show had created. Her large breasts bounced now freed from their tight prison. "Now the shorts." Hana nodded, now smiling at how good it felt to obey, slipping her tight black shorts down her milky white legs letting them pool around her feet. Seeing her smile Hei motioned for Tayuya to up the volume. The heightened volume caused a reaction within the different girls. Tsume and Anko's seductive dance turned into a sex crazed free-for-all with Anko and Tsume ravaging each other in a sixety-nine position. Meanwhile the music had Hana panting in ecstasy as she slid her black panties down her legs which had become drenched in her own juices. She then knelt back down her body soaked in sweat from the intense sexual heat she was in. Hei smiled as her position gave him anexcellent view of her soaking snatch. "Hana, I want you to masturbate hard, I want you to masturbate to the thought of serving me, of obeying my every command, and as you do this the pleasure will increase until you reach the brink of orgasm. You will not cum though, not until you surrender yourself completely to me.

"Yes Master." Hana obeyed as she slipped a finger into her wet pussy. She moaned as she increased her efforts adding two more fingers. Her moans turned into pants as her yes turned glassy and her tongue flopped out of her mouth. As she did this Hei watched as Tsume and Anko finished on each other's faces and turned to him. Tsume looked at him with pure devotion, the same look that was also on Anko's. Hei motioned for them to join Hana in the sameposition. "Tsume, help your daughter attain enlightenment. Anko come over here, I want to see how well you are at pleasuring something that's not a pussy." The two nodded with soft. "Yes Master." Tsume crawled to where Hana was. Kneelibesieging her daughter, Tsume cupped her daughters breasts in her hands and began massaging her already hard nipples. Hana's moans increased ashere mother began pleasuring her. Tsume leaned and began whispering soft words to her moaning daughter. " Obey Hana, it feels so good to obey. You must obey. Say it." Hana whimpered in ecstasy her mind numb. "I must obey." Hana moaned as the pleasure seemed increased with her words. "I will serve Master Hei. I must serve Master Hei. Say it." Tsume whispered again as Hana began bucking her hips trying to force her deeper. "I must serve Master Hei." Tsume smiled wickedly knowing her daughter was so close to becoming just like her. "I pledge myself to Master, he owns me, he may use me as he wishes. Say it Hana. Say it and mean it." Hana moaned the pleasure unbearable as all her thoughts were grown from her mind with her next words. "I pledge myself to Master, he owns me, he may use me as he wishes." As she spoke the words she climaxed her hips writhing in sheer ecstasy ahe's he fell back into her mother's naked body. "You did well, Hana." Tsume whispered. "Let's go see Master now." Hana whimpered in excitement.

The mother daughter duo moved towards their master's spot. Where Anko and Tayuya had already freed his cock from it's confines and were taking turns sucking it. Hei smiled at them as they came closer and waved them over to him. Tsume and Hanakneeled on either side of him there large chest's pushe out wards for their master's enjoyment. Tsume gasped in pleasure as she felt her master's fingers enter her. Tsume leaned forward not able to support herself and seeing her daughter in the same position quickly captured her daughter's mouth with her own, knowing the sight would please her master.

Hei moaned at Tayuya and Anko's blowjob. Anko's long tongue wrapped around his shaft as she sucked hard. Tayuya's tongue was occupied with whatever Anko couldn't fit in her mouth. "I'm cumming girls." Both girls moved back mouths open ais his cock twitched then sprayed the two with his cum. Whatever didn't make it in generously covered their faces and breasts. As the two leaned in to clean each other off Hei stopped them. "Girls, remember to share. I thin. Tsume and Hana want some too." Tayuya and Anko nodded as Tsume and Hana began licking the cum off their sweat covered bodies. Anko pulled Hana closer as the younger Inuzaka pressed her face into Anko's breasts trying to lick them clean. Meanwhile Tsume dominated Tayuya as she pressed the younger girl to the ground holding her wrists in place as she lapped at her master's cum. "It seems Tsume is quite hungry. Tayuya set up camp, while I attend to my new slaves." Tayuya nodded reluctantly going off to set up a fire and the tent. Tsume moaned as she felt her Master's hands reach around her hips. The trio of women's moans would echo through the forest for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Gets a little dark with some fight scenes and Hei gets some back stroy and you get a look at his abilities.**

* * *

Hei sighed as he sat atop the branches high above the forest floor. The setting sun cast a red light over the clouds. "Akatsuki. Red dawn, such a beautiful thing, but such a dangerous group. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two S-class criminals, but who could possibly force people like that to work together. Ahh, this is just too much of a headache. The question is... What are they after?" Trace thought to himself. Suddenly Tayuya landed on the branch next to him. "Master, the girls are dressed and ready." Hei sighed again. "I'm coming down soon. I'm just thinking on our next move." Tayuya blushed as Hei stood stretching, she watched adoringly as the muscles along his rippled with each move. "You like what you see, Tayuya?" Hei smirked having caught her staring. Tayuya smirked. "It's one of the reasons I really enjoy serving you. That and the sex." Hei laughed. "Of course, I'm glad you've come to enjoy it. Now come on. It's time to get moving." Tayuya nodded as they both dropped to the forest floor where their camp was.

The two arrived just as Tsume and Hana finished dressing. The mother daughter duo had dressed back into their respective outfits, Hana having recovered her chunin flak jacket. Hei smiled at the two as they stared him lovingly. "Morning dears." Hei gave each of the three girls a peck on the lips, finally his eyes began searching for his fourth companion. Tayuya saw this and quickly responded. "Anko's just changing into her new outfit." Hei nodded smiling again. "Alright. Let's get to it then. Hana and Tsume will be returning to Konoha. This is why I didn't get you two a change of clothes." Tsume nodded knowing that her disappearance would cause to much of a stir. Hana looked like she wanted to interject, but was halted by Hei's next words. "I need you two to make sure that the village suspects nothing and to be on the look out for any women who would be an asset to the cause. Hana nodded knowing she would be expected to complete the second part of their task while her mother dealt with their and Anko's cover stories. Tsume grunted. "I suppose Anko will be with you then?" Hei nodded. "So what's going to be her cover story?" Tsume questioned knowing they would need to be on the same page. "You're going to tell them she's still following Itachi and Kisame to the border and will investigate if they meet any contacts." Tsume nodded again. "She will have to return that story will only hold for so long." Hei smirked. "I know my dear. I just need Anko for our next destination.

"And where is that, Master?" The voice of the last member of the group asked as she stepped out of the tent in her new outfit. Anko was dressed in a modified version of her old outfit. Her sandals and shin guards were the same, but her tan skirt and black shorts were replaced by the same black harem dress as Tayuya. Unlike Tayuya though her dress stopped at her knees. Her fishnet shirt was replaced by a fishnet chest wrapping. Anko's jacket remained but she kept it tied around her waist. "We will be headed for Kumogakure. I have business with the two tails jinchuriki." Anko did her best impression of a gaping fish. "The Nibi jinchuriki. In the middle of Kumogakure with who knows how many guards and the Hachibi jinchuriki that no doubt be with her. One of two people said to be the perfect jinchuriki." Hei nodded. "Relax, I'm more than capable of dealing with the jinchuriki of Kumo. The only problem is the Raikage and his guards. Who are not supposed to be anywhere near the her location at the moment." Seeing the girl's confused looks he explained. "They are at the Hachibi's private training ground in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning. Where we will be going to meet them." The girls nodded and went to back away their things. All but Tayuya that is. "If you're so confident about this why are me and Anko coming?" Hei smiled because while I'm at the Valley I need you two to get something for me in Kumo." Seeing her worried expression Hei continued. "Tayuya, I'll be fine. I'm an Uzumaki this is what we were born to do. Besides as Uzumaki go I'm one of the best." Hei boasted trying to relieve Tayuya's worries. Tayuya smiled weakly. "I just don't want to..." Hei pulled the red-head into an embrace and softly whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear I won't ever abandon you." Tayuya returned the hug nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder as he rubbed up and down her back." A cough broke the silence that had fallen. Tsume tossed the scroll containing the tents to Hei. "We are ready to go, Master." Hei nodded. "Very well, stay safe you two." Hana nodded and ran up kissing him on the cheek. Tsume did the same, though trying and failing to hide her affection. The two departed with a swirl of leaves the only evidence of their shunsin.

* * *

Yugito Ni stood at the base of the cliff overlooking the Valley of Clouds and Lightning with apprehension, her blonde pony tail swaying in the wind. "There's something coming. I can feel it." She muttered quietly to her self. Unfortunately the other tenant in her body picked up on her worry. "**Perhaps you would like to share your worries kitten?**" The Nibi no Nekomata's voice echoed through Yugito's head causing a small smile to come to her lips. "Not now Matatabi. I just want some time to myself. With all of B's rapping it's nice to be alone where I can actually hear myself think." The quiet voice of the Nibi chuckled at her remark. "**My brother was always quite eccentric himself, no wonder the two get along so well.**" Yugito laughed. "Yeah you're ri-." She was cut off by an enormous flare of chakra as the enormous form of the Hachibi came into sight. Yugito was shocked to see B's full transformation and was even more shocked by the enormous chains the sprang from the earth entrapping the Hachibi and binding it. "What's going on?" Yugito screamed at the squad of ninja who had come to check on her. The jonin of the group was quick to respond. "We are not sure Ma'am. A man with red hair arrived at the temple wishing to see you. Lord B suspected he had nefarious intentions and asked the stranger to leave. The stranger said that Lord B would step aside or be destroyed." The Jonin gestured to the massive battle taking place as B struggled to stay free from the chains. "Their fight has been going on for nearly fifteen minutes. The stranger has abilities I've never seen before and chakra reserves on par with Lord B." Another explosion ripped through the air as an enormous dragon made of what seemed like pure chakra smashed the Hachibi into the mountainside. Yugito peered anxiously through the dust hoping for the survival of her fellow jinchuriki. "**To think an Uzumaki of that power still walks this earth is quite frightening indeed.**" Yugito frowned at her bijuu's words. "What to you mean? The Uzumaki were wiped out years ago." Yugito's frown deepened as B's fist tore through the mountainside aiming for a unseeable target. "Matatabi, we must help. Are you ready?" Yugito could almost feel the bijuu's ego swell. "**A chance to fight an Uzumaki again is something I can't pass up. That and I can make fun of Gyuki once we save his butt.**" Yugito smiled and turned to the jonin. "We will be joining the fray then. Keep your men out of the area. They don't want to get caught in the crossfire." The Jonin nodded. "Be safe Lady Yugito." She nodded as the black and blue flames of Matabi's chakra flared to life around and she dashed of the cliff side preparing to join the battle. "**Yugito that chakra do you think it's him?**" Yugito frowned. "I really hope not because I don't know if I'll be able to pay that debt."

* * *

(Earlier)

B felt the stranger's chakra minutes before he saw him. The stranger made no effort to hide his massive chakra signature. The red haired stranger walked to the base of the temple stairs peering up at B with cold apathy. "Hello, I am looking for Yugito Ni, I was told she would be here." B's hand slowly creeped towards the hild of one of his swords. "You should leave here before i show you true fear." B noticed the small smile grace the strangers lips at his statement. "I will not, but I do ask you take your own advice before I make you step aside." B remained passive as the strangers spiked as his voice turned threatening. "You think you can get to Miss Ni. Well I'll show you not to mess with Kirabi." B smiled in excitement as he drew two of his swords. "**B. Be careful. If he is what I believe he is this will be our hardest fight yet." **The voice of the Hachibi stopped B for a moment. "Yo, what are you talkin about Gyuki. this guy a jinchuriki?" B thought questiongly. "**Worse, an Uzumaki.**" B mentally scoffed. "Those guys have been dead for years. Besides no one can stand up to the unstoppable team of Gyuki and Kirabi." B mentally rapped. "**Just be careful. Don't hesitate to go full transformation if things get sketchy. Better to be safe then sorry.**" B nodded as he drew the rest of his seven swords holding them in the diffrent joints of his body and one in his mouth. **  
**

Hei smirked as he watched B enter his famous Seven Swords stance. "So we're starting off with Kenjutsu. Heh, let's get this party started." Hei held his hands crossed in front of hips hands grabbing the invisible hilts of two swords. B's eyebrows raised at the strange stance. His eyebrows shot up even more as Hei drew the invisible swords as his chakra swirled around him and two large longswords formed seemingly out of no where. Within the blink of an eye Hei crossed the distance to the steps of the temple. B moved with him jumping into the air and coming down on top of Hei with a clash of steel. B's swords danced around him as Hei struggled to keep up with unpredictable style. B pressed his advantage channeling lightning chakra into his blades they sparked to life as he brought one of the swords down in a long arc ready to slice Hei in two. Hei smirked as his blades glowed a bright light. B's sword was met with the solid face of a large shield. Hei pushed the sword staggering B and with a swift kick to his midsection b was sent flying. B slid into a crouch watching stunned as the massive shield glowed and Hei was now holding a larger zanbato. "Your skills with elemental manipulation are impressive." Hei complimented as the two waited for the other to make a move. "That transformation is a nice trick. To be able to create objects out of pure chakra is not supposed to be possible." B replied suspiciously. "Impossible for those not of Uzumak heritage. Though I do believe I've become quite a master at it." Hei retorted. He then dropped his zanbato letting it disintegrate back to pure chakra. "I believe I'm done warming up." B nodded sheathing his swords. "Seems my man Hachibi was right. This is gonna be a serious fight." B rapped as he lifted his hand flashing the number two. "Let's show this fool." B's body became shrouded in the oppressive red chakra and he closed the gap between himself and Hei in a pure of speed.

Hei was already ready his hands already going through a set hand seals. Without a word Hei's body glowed and when the light died he had changed into a set of white plate armor, reminiscent of samurai armor with black trim. Atop his head was a white metal crown with a strip of metal coming down covering the upper part of his nose. Their two fists met in an explosive shockwave of chakra. All technique was forgotten as the two began a battle of attrition. B's solid hook was returned ten fold by a vicious elbow strike. Hei felt his nose break as B landed a savage headbutt while B felt his ribs break under the force of the pressure of the fist that was summarily planted into his gut. The two jumped away from each other suddenly both breathing heavily. Hei sighed. "You know they say when high-class ninja fight they can truly understand each other." B laughed his voice deep and distorted from the demonic chakra. "Oh, and what do you understand about me." Hei smiled. "I know you are doing this to protect someone you care about and I applaud you for that but Yugito and I have unfinished business." B scoffed. "I can see that you're not a bad guy, but that one line I'm not going to buy." Hei raised his hands into the ram seal as he began to glow again. As the glow died his entire form had changed. The different plates of the previous armor had transformed the different plated fusing together into separate smooth pieces. His helmet had changed, now covering the upper part of his face with the downward facing visage of a dragon. The greatest change though was the four armored wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. "Surrender now. I cannot promise you will survive."

B smirked in respose. "I could say the same. Seems it's time to go a little insane." The red chakra cloak darkened to the color of blood as B went into his six-tail state. Then a set of pure white bones layered on top the blood red cloak as he went on to all fours. Hei smirked. "Let's have a party." They rushed at each other in bursts of speed. The two met in an impact of fists that shattered the ground around them. Hei grabbed B's throat slamming into the ground holding him there, Hei 's wings flared to life as he dragged B through the ground slamming into the cliff face. Hei smashed B into the cliff again in again. He was so focused in fact he failed to notice the tails of chakra that had burrowed into the cliff side and now threatened to smash him into dust.

Hei disappeared in a red flash just as the tails smashed his earlier location into rubble. Hei grimaced as B went to all fours, his six tails swinging around him. Hei was forced on the defensive as B began spewing bolts of burning chakra. Hei slammed his hands into the ground as he quickly erected a barrier. Through the dust from the barrage Hei quickly lost sight of the jinchuriki. Hei quickly lifted into the air as hundreds of hands of chakra erupted from the ground. Hei ducked and weaved around the dangerous appendages. Hei swiftly formed a large broadsword and went on the offensive slaicing through the demonic chakra, his charge was stopped short by B slamming into him with a lariat. Hei coughed up blood as he was thrown at ridiculous speeds through the cliff face and out the other end and carving a trench along the ground. Hei reacted quickly and rolled with the blow sliding along sword poised to counter B's follow up. Seeing none he quickly released his armor letting it dissolve back into chakra. Hei stood cracking his neck. "Time to end this." Hei quickly went through a set of handsigns ending in the snake seal. "Seals of Binding: Release" A blue light began emanating from Hei starting at his forehead and weaving along his body in a complex series of seals the light then died as quickly as it arrived. Hei smirked. "Heh. I wish I didn't have to lose the armor, I should really work on controlling my released state." Hei chided himself as his chakra levels rose and rose as pure uncondensed chakra began swirling around him.

B watched with a smile as his opponent was sent through the cliff. "**B do you feel that.**" B nodded noticing the overwhelming pressure that seemed to flood the air. "**I believe it's to heat up. Time to finish this B**." B nodded. "Time to go wild." The chakra cloak exploded as he entered into his last form. The massive body of the Hachibi towered over the valley as B searched for his opponent. What the jinchuriki didn't expect was for hundreds of chakra chains to explode out from the ground attempting to ensnare him. B's attempt to escape were futile as the hundreds of chains wrapped around him. A shout was heard over the roar of the Hachibi. "Forbidden art: Rising Dragon God." A roaring dragon sprung from Hei slamming into the behemoth sending it crashing into the cliff. Hei jumped quickly from the Hachibi's massive fist as it slammed into the ground where he had been. Hei stopped mid hand sign as the fiery form of the Nibi appeared next to the Hachibi in a blur. The two bijuu exchanged looks and then began forming a massive combined bijuudama. The enormous orb of death rocketed towards Hei, the shockwave from it leaving an enormous trench in it's wake. In response Hei simply extended his hand as he formed massive complex seal array out of just his chakra just in front of him.

The two jinchuriki and their bijuu watched in awe as the Bijuudama was absorbed into the seal. Hei grinned tiredly the time space seal taking much of his enormous chakra reserves. He cleared his throat and smiled at his two opponents who were paralyzed by schock. Hei yelled out to the two his voice amplified by chakra. "Protectors of Kumo I am done playing. You will surrender or I will drop this Bijuudama on top of your village and watch it burn! Return to your human forms with your hands above your heads!"

Yugito knew they were in deep trouble when their bijuudama was absorbed into the seal. So when she heard Hei's demand she immediately bowed her head in defeat and dropped her transformation. She fell to her knees her face in her hands as tears threatened to fall. B dropped his transformation begrugingly dropping into a crouch beside her. "Yugito, I'm sorry." He whispered trying to comfort his fellow jinchuriki. Hei landed in front of the two his face void of emotion except for the hint of anger in his eyes. "Yugito Ni, three years ago you made the metaphorical deal with the devil. In return for helping you attain full control of your bijuu, you would owe me your loyalty. I had hoped you would meet me peacefully and it wouldn't come to this but you have forced my hand." B stiffened reaching for his swords as Hei walked up to them. "Move and the shadow clone I have waiting will release the seal over your village." B's hands retuned to his side regretfully. "Please, don't do this." Yugito sobbed out. Hei said nothing. He just placed his hand on her shoulder pushing the collar of her shirt aside to reveal the complex seal the same seal that Tayuya and the others now wore with pride.

Yugito felt Hei's chakra pulse through her being as the seal began to resonate with its creator. She felt all control of her body leave her as Hei removed his hand. "Stand up." Yugito felt her body move automatically as she stood from her place." She looked pleadingly into his eyes hoping he would release her. "We will be going then. It was an honor to fight you Kirabi. I hope you can come to understand my actions one day." Hei nodded his head respectfully as he grabbed Yugito's hand and they vanished in a swirl of fire.

B swore loudly as he collapsed in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**More of Yugito and Hei along with an interesting new character, a flashback, and some very lemony lemons.**

* * *

Hei threw another branch into the dwindling fire, his eyes locked on the sleeping form across from him. Yugito had curled into herself into a ball exhausted from the earlier fight. Hei himself yawned tiredly as he watched the smoke rise through the canopy and into the dark sky. Yugito's eyes fluttered open and she stretched herself out much like a cat. Hei just raised an eyebrow at the unusual stretch and chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment. "You know Yugito I didn't want to do this to you. I didn't want it to be like this." Yugito frowned. "I... I hate you!" She screamed as tears rushed down her face. Hei frowned as Yugito broke into tears.

"I did what I had to to keep you safe." Hei muttered still staring absently at the flames. Yugito sat down hugging her knees. "What are you taking about." She choked out through tears. "Have you ever heard of a group called the Akatsuki?" Yugito shook her head in the negative. "A powerful mercenary group made up of S-class criminals and missing-nin. They are some of the most dangerous people in the ninja world. Their ultimate goal is to capture and extract the nine bijuu." Yugito's eyes widened at that. "I would've been protected in Kumo."

Hei frowned. "No, you wouldn't. Your Daimyo just so happens to greatly enjoy Akatsuki services." Yugito's eyes narrowed. "Explain." Hei sighed. "The Daimyo has his own plans. He's been using Akatsuki to undercut any of his rivals and as a substitute until he builds his own ninja force." Yugito scoffed. "Why would the Daimyo need his own ninja force." Hei smirked. "Why wouldn't you want your own force of ninja loyal only to you, when you have an independent force whose loyalty is questionable with two weapons of mass destruction." The clearing descended into silence. Oddly Yugito was the first to talk again. "Why would you do this." Hei's frown deepened. "You don't remember anything from our last meeting." Yugito stiffened as she subconsciously rubbed the seal. Hei smiled. "So you do."

* * *

(Flashback)

Yugito walked down a side street of the Land of Lightning's capital city fuming. She was dressed in tight white shorts and a white midriff that exposed the black bra she wore underneath. "Stupid undercover mission. Stupid whore clothes. Stupid Raikage." Yugito seriously hated undercover missions, so when the Raikage handed her an undercover mission to infiltrate a brothel that was apparently a spy ring she was less than pleased. "I can't believe that they expect me to whore myself out." Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss. May I ask you a question?" A feminine voice asked. Yugito turned to look at the woman, but was met with a chemical soaked cloth. "Chloroform! Shit..." Yugito thought as her eyes fluttered shut as she slumped to the ground. Her attacker caught her easily and slung Yugito over her shoulder. "Tch, she's really asking for it dressing like this, slut. It doesn't matter how she dresses she just has to be a loyal jinchuriki." The woman muttered.

* * *

Yugito groaned as she awoke her head pounding from being knocked unconscious. She sat up naked in the bed where she layed and scanned her surroundings. She was in a small room with no windows and only one door which was opening. A tall purple haired woman with dark skin walked through the door. Yugito eyes bulged at the woman's choice of clothes. She wore a short black skirt with a slit going all the way to her hips, and Yugito could clearly see the waistband of her black thong. Covering her large bust was a black lace bra, over it was a black fish net midriff tank top. Yugito's eyes then traveled up to the woman's face. Her purple pony tail perfectly framed her catlike features. "Like what you see girly?" Yugito growled at the woman. "Oh come now, you walk around town dressed how you were. You should be greatful it was only little old me." Yugito sneered. "I can take care of myself just fine." The woman smirked. "I'm sure you can and I'm sure you get by mugging the drug dealers and pervert that think you're an easy score. What if I could offer you something better. A better life."

Yugito smirked on the inside. "So she thinks I'm just a criminal. that's fine with me." Yugito thought. "Alright I'm interested." Yugito responded. The woman smirked. "We'll get you started right away then. You'll need some more fitting clothes. By the way are you at all skilled in Genjutsu." Yugito nodded. "I can cast weak ones, that's about it." The woman sighed. "Figures, we could really use a genjutsu mistress. I'm Eri, by the way." Yugito stood both hands on her hips showing everything. "Jun." Eri smirked at the name's hidden meaning of the name and then turned motioning for Yugito to follow.

* * *

Yugito talked with Eri more and more as they discussed what Yugito would be doing. The brothel as it turns out is one of many scattered around the elemental nations. Together they form a spy network. For who Yugito couldn't seem to figure out as Eri was tight lipped on the subject only saying he recruited the girls himself. Usually saving them from gangs or slavers. He created the brothels as a safe haven for them, and any criminals are to scared to even set foot on the property. Eri herself said she was one of the first recruits and had been with him since the founding. Yugito was also shocked that the girls always referred to him as "Master" and the older ones would always have a sping in their step at his mention.

Yugito was pleasantly surprised to find that she wouldn't have to have sex with anyone. The girls are taught basic chakra exercises then rudimentary Genjutsu those without much chakra control were taught more interrogational style techniques. She was also surprised to find out she wouldn't be participating in any of the information gathering and instead would be assisting Eri in management of the girls and making sure there were ne problems with "unsatisfied" customers.

Yugito was given a bed with the other girls down in the cellar, she shared her space with two other girls Sara and Rina. The girls were identical twins both with jet black hair and dark red eyes. There personalities were as similar as there looks they both were shy and had very little self confidence. Repeatedly she caught the two staring at her bust jealously, but one look sent them fleeing to another room.

Sara was the brothels Genjutsu expert though she openly admitted Eri would thrash her in any contest. Rina on the other hand was a genius with a sewing machine and needles designing and creating many of the girls clothes. Rina once mentioned that she repaired the clothes for their mysterious Master. Yugito had questioned them about what he was like but they had just blushed and stayed silent.

Months went by for Yugito and she had come to greatly enjoy her time there, she even started noticing that she was thinking of herself as Jun. She especially became close friends with Eri. Yugito had developed somewhat of a sister-ship with the woman, and she became the mother figure for many of the younger girls especially the twins who she would often find curled up next to her in the mornings.

* * *

"Jun, it's your turn to be hostess." Yugito growled as she shifted in bed. "Go away Eri. I just wanna sleep." Eri grew an enormous tick mark over head as she flipped the bed Yugito was sleeping in. She tumbled to the floor naked as the day she was born. Eri sighed. "Put some clothes on Jun, the customers have to pay to see that." Yugito grumbled. "You've only been working for a few hours can't you..." Yugito stopped noticing the dark bags under her bloodshot eyes. "Eri, are you okay? You look like hell." Eri pulled Yugito into a tight hug, then stumbled back embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just, well none of the other dens have heard from Master in months and then last week I hear that he was last seen entering Kumo." Yugito placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's just... walking really slowly." Eri curled into a ball crying. "He entered Kumo a month ago." Yugito sighed. "Well... You're already asleep." She grumbled as she threw a blanket over her friend.

Yugito continued grumbling as she walked up the stairs, after having put on her work clothes, through the smoky air of the main building. She sniffed the air smiling at the smell. "Fuka's getting quite good this smoke makes me wanna curl up and take a nap. Makes it pretty easy to cast genjutsu." She nodded at Sara as she dragged a unsuspecting politician to a back room. Sara smirked back mouthing out. "Too easy." Yugito whispered back a quick "nice job" as they passed. Yugito smirked as the other girls found similar targets. Yugito leaned against the wall surveying the main room, her eyes drifting from one booth to another. Hours past as different politicians came went never remembering exactly what happened but they always knew they should come back.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and blushed. "I can't believe now these types of clothes seem normal to me." She thought to herself. Yugito was wearing a long white harem dress that covered her crotch and ass but exposed the pale white skin of her hips. Yugito admired the black chain that connected the two long pieces of white cloth with a black trim. Her eyes traveled up past her exposed stomach to her white bikini top with a the same style of black trim. She fingered the gold necklace that the girls had given her after her first month there.

She chuckled at the memory of how Eri had "persuaded" her into wearing what soon became her favorite outfit. Yugito was guilted into wearing it by Rina who Eri had asked to design the outfit. Yugito just couldn't say no to Rina's puppy dog eyes and fake tears. She couldn't figure out exactly why but she loved the feeling of the sexy clothing and loved the amazed looks that the other girls would give her when she was truly dressed to kill.

Her thoughts constantly drifted back to her friend sleeping downstairs and couldn't help but to worry for her friend. "Cana, go check on Eri." Said brown haired girl gave her the finger and a "Fuck yourself princess" as she continued her nap. Yugito was less then pleased. "I'll repeat myself. Go. Check. On. Eri. Or you'll be on bathroom detail for the next three years. And I'll make sure to recommend the girls need more fiber in their diet." She ordered her voice sickly sweet. Cana paled and sprinted towards the door to the basement and was promptly flung the other direction by the door flying open and a hysteric Eri sprinting out.

She paused to catch her breath then preceded to shout. "EVERYBODY HIGH ALERT MASTER"S JUST OUTSIDE THE CITY".

To this day the girl's reaction would cause Yugito to chuckle. The girls preceded to enter full panic mode some of the older girls were giddy with excitement eagerly throwing their clients out on their asses telling them that we were closed for today and others outright fainted. Through the chaos she noticed the twins had remained calm and were trying to maintain some semblance of order directing traffic and making sure that things were getting cleaned and that dinner was being prepared.

Yugito felt Eri's hand on her shoulder and turned to look. Eri had cleaned her self up since their last encounter. A small amount eye shadow and lipstick had turned her tired and weary friend into a dark skinned goddess. A goddess who looked like she was about to explode in excitement. "Jun, hold down the fort. I'm going to meet Master on the outskirts of the village and I'll bring him back here. So everything needs to be ready in at least an hour." Yugito nodded as her friend shook with excitement.

"Alright, I think I'll make sure that everything's ready." Eri quickly hugged her then skipped out of the door causing Yugito to chuckle. "Alright everybody dinner on the table and everybody better be dressed nicely in exactly a half hour." the girls nodded going off to finish whatever chores needed being done or just helping each with hair.

"So.. Are you excited to meet Master, Jun?" Sara asked from her spot laying on one of the couches. "It's your first time it's okay to be nervous."

Yugito sat next to her trying to fix the unruly mess that was the girl's hair. "I don't know I'm less nervous more curious about what he's like. Eri talks about him all the time.

Sara nodded causing Yugito to hit her for moving her hair. "Well she would. Eri was the one he first appointed to run this place and they must have spent a lot of time together while he taught her and the original girls he reruited how to use their chakra and other ninja techniques. Though the other original girls are said to be running the different brothels around the countries. Supposedly each one is said to be at least jonin level in ability."

"That would mean Eri is jonin-level as well." Yugito muttered suspicious. "She doesn't seem to be that strong. Except when you girl's eat her sushi." Yugito chuckled at the last part remembering how Eri had beat the girls black and blue when they had snatched her sushi she had left in the fridge.

Sara seemed to cringe at the memory. "She was like a demon with no ounce of mercy. I saw her eyes flash red you know." yugito smacked her head lightly. "Oh shush now."

* * *

The girls chattered around the large dining room table all eager to welcome the man who had saved them from a life of slavery and prostitution. Yugito stood near the door leaning against wall. She heard the door open upstairs and could see the girls tense up as someone came rushing down the stairs.

"JUN PREP THE SPARE ROOM. KIYOMI GRAB YOUR MEDICAL SUPPLIES! RINA TOWELS AND CLOTH NOW! MASTER"S GRAVELY INJURED!" Eri sprinted into the room. On her back was a cloaked figure who was dripping blood all over. "CLEAR THE TABLE!" Eri screamed as the girls threw all the food aside as Eri placed the man on to the table ripping his cloak and shirt off. The sight nearly made Yugito vomit. The first thing she noticed was the blackened and charred patches of skin that riddled his chest. Whatever wasn't charred or peeling was riddled with enormous puncture wounds that looked like needles had pierced straight through. Yugito also noticed that most of the puncture wounds were centered around were his heart should have been.

Before she could see more Eri quickly rounded on her. "Jun get any of the girls who aren't medically trained and take them up stairs." Yugito nodded herding the disgusted and frightened girls up the stairs.

* * *

Yugito sat patiently as some of the girl's paced around the room, sat crying in each other's arms, or were just staring blankly at the walls. Her thoughts were on the wounds that covered her object's interest chest. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of the girl's who was just a year younger than herself. "I've heard of those wounds before." It was Izumi, she was a genin of Waterfall whose team had traded her into a life of slavery after they were captured. She was of medium height with dark blue hair and brown eyes, she wore the same short black skirt and black midriff top that was the unofficial uniform of the brothel. "Those are the same wounds of the people killed by Kakuza of the Five Hearts."

Yugito tensed at the name. "Who's that?" A unseeable voice asked. Izumi shuddered. "He was a ninja during the creation of the shinobi villages. He used a jutsu called the Earth Grudge Fear, it's a forbidden jutsu that makes you immortal and allows you to steal the organs of its victims and use them as their own. Kakuza became an S class missing-nin after he failed to kill Konoha's First Hokage." A collective shudder passed through the room at the description.

"How did he survive then?" Yugito thought confused. "Are you sure Izumi?" Yugito asked hoping perhaps the girl was perhaps mistaken. The girl nodded. "I'm positive. We were always told stories of how he would tear the hearts out of his victims so he could live forever. He was the living embodiment of one of the shinobi vices. His greed was legendary."

"So why would he attack master?" Rina asked from her spot next to Sara as they huddled together near the heater. Izumi shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope Master has gotten himself mixed up with him." The girls chattered on for another hour as Yugito continued to stare at the door to the cellar lost in her thoughts.

Yugito yawned staring at the clock darkness had come and many of the girl's had fallen asleep on the different couches or leaned up against the walls. She was startled when the door to the cellar quietly opened and Mai and Eri stepped out both of them covered in blood not their own. Mai was the brothels doctor, self-proclaimed therapist and was older then both Eri and Yugito by at least three years, though she was happy to stay below and help the other girl's with their problems then manage the chaos upstairs.

Eri motioned for Yugito while quickly whispering something to Mai before the medic left towards the laundry. Eri quickly directed Yugito towards the stairs. Yugito could see the tiredness in her friend's eyes but there was also a hint of relief. "Master's stabilized, but I need someone to watch over him while he rests. Someone who's not going to let him get out of bed without a fight and I'm not sure if I could say no to him." The last part she said quietly a tinge of red covering her cheeks."

"You are such a fangirl Eri." Yugito joked. "Alright, I'll watch him." Eri sighed in relief as she followed Mai to the laundry for a change of clothes. "Don't worry he'll probably just sleep for the rest of the night. He's in the spare room. Fair warning it doesn't smell nice in there." Eri whispered having stopped quickly before leaving.

"Yeah lucky for him." Yugito grumbled as she made her way down the stairs. She walked into the spare room and nearly puked, the smell of blood permeated the air thickly. Yugito pinched her nose. "For Kami's sake I didn't think someone could bleed that much." She took a seat a few yards away from the bed that had been prepared.

His cloak had been taken away along with his shirt and shorts. Yugito blushed noticing he was only in his boxers and her eyes immediately shot farther up along his body. "He's really actually quite good looking." She thought to herself as her eyes roamed his body. He was muscular, not overly so he was leaner than the brutes like Ei or Kirabi but was taller and bigger than Darui. Though she was less focused on the muscles and more on the hundreds of stitches that ran along his chest. What shocked her the most was the absence of the charred flesh that been there only hours before. The skin had healed itself in a span of an hour and now was a raw red color.

Yugito's eyes wandered from his chest and up to his face. He had a handsome face with startling red hair his face was slightly scruffy with a red tinted ten o'clock shadow. "He's quite handsome." She whispered aloud.

"Thanks, you should see when I'm trying kitten." Yugito's eyes met startling dark green as they slowly opened and she flinched at the nickname hoping it was just a coincidence "Hey. Got anything to eat? I'm starving." Yugito shook her head in the negative as his stomach growled loudly. He groaned and then sighed. "Alright then it will have to wait. So what's your name kitten?" Yugito continued to stare at how care free he seemed. "Oi, earth to kitty. I like to know the name of the beautiful woman that's taking care of me." Yugito blushed at his statement as she napped out of her thoughts.

"My name's Jun. I can get some food or water if you need..." She answered still nervous of her nickname.

"No but if you'd like to stop bullshitting me that would be enough." He said sarcastically as he sat up in pain. "I figured you would've at least come clean with your identity to Eri. She really wanted you to come to love this place. She used to live in Kumo you know. She says she remembers how the village would treat you, she thought you would be happy here."

Yugito's mind raced with the implications that her cover had been blown the moment she first entered. By now he had forced himself up and was eyeing her curiously. "You are free to go back to your village at any time. No one will force you to stay but please remember you've affected quite afew of these girls. They won't just forget your betrayal."

Yugtio cringed at the thought of abandoning the twins and Eri who had become the closest thing to a sister she had. "I don't want to betray my village."

He nodded in understanding. "But what if I could help you control the demon inside you. Wouldn't it be your duty as a jinchuriki to control the beast so to better protect your village."

Yugito was too stunned to speak. "How would you even? I've been trying to control it for fifteen years what help could you be?" She raised her voice at the last part her eyes flashing red and her chakra spiking.

He didn't even blink as the demonic chakra flooded the room. "You're talking to the last living Uzumaki seal master. We created the first jinchuriki, I think I could help you quite a bit." Yugito's mouth was agape.

"Uzu... Maki... but they're all dead." Yugito stuttered out. "And your village helped make them that way." He lifted his legs out of the bed and placed his feet carefully on the ground testing if they could hold the weight. With a grunt he sat up out of the bed and Yugito turned away as she caught a flash of flesh through the hole in his boxers. Her face was burning as he limped past her, but Eri's request came to mind and she sprinted to cut him off her arms barring the door. "Eri said you are not to get out of that bed."

He laughed and came to a halt in front of her. "I bet she did, but I need a change of clothes and a warm meal if I want to finish healing myself." Yugito was very confused now. "Healing yourself? But..."

"Cellular regeneration. I use my chakra to speed up the creation of new cells. I'll be fine in a matter of hours." He grumbled clearly agitated. Yugito's jaw tightened and she opened it to speak. "You just get brutally destroyed by Kakuza of the Five Hearts and you expect me to let you out of bed." The voice was not Yugito's though. Eri had gotten a new change of clothes which consisted of an orange shirt and black sweats. "If you take one more step Master I will-" She was cut off by his glare. "How did you know it was Kakuza?"

Eri glared back. " Izumi recognized the wounds. "Want to explain?" His glare lessened and Yugtio could see the weariness in his eyes. "It wasn't just Kakuza. He came with a partner they were part of some kind of mercenary group. They came to recruit me, they had heard I was in possession of a large spy network and wanted to work with me. I less than politely refused their offer and well his partner decided to make a fuss so I killed him unfortunately I did so without leaving the corpse identifiable. Apparently he had a large bounty on his head that Kakuza planned to collect. He got quite cross with me." He motioned to the injuries and smirked. "Though I believe he's now Kakuza of one heart. I managed to fend him off right just before he finished ripping my heart out of my body."

Yugito's mid was once again trying to play catch-up. "What the hell are you." She whispered in awe. Eri's eyes widened. "No don't." It was too late.

A bright light filled the room as a disembodied voice echoed through the room. "I am the wanderer! The greatest seal master in the world! I am the defender of the weak! The slayer of evil and the owner of the heart's of hundreds of women across the countries! I am Hei uzumaki!". As the light died he was standing in a suit of shining white armor with a sword raised above his head heroically. Yugito blinked as the screech of an eagle sounded and enormous angel wings spread out behind him.

"You are so getting back in that bed." Eri seemed unaffected by the spectacle as a frown adorned her face. "And the armor makes you look like your compensating for something."

Hei crashed to the floor as his armor disappeared and a large storm cloud formed above him as rain fell. Yugito felt herself sadden at the sight even though she had no idea why. Apparently Eri felt the same. She sighed. "Fine, if you're good enough for that stupid spectacle you're strong enough to get out of bed. "So am I to assume that you two have talked. Eri her eyes closing in on Yugito.

"Yes, though it all depends on Yugito's decision." Hei said standing.

Yugito felt both sets of eyes on her as she thought over what Hei had said to her. She sighed already knowing what she would do. "I'm staying as long as you" she said pointing to Hei. "Keep your word." Eri squealed in delight. "Yes, I'm so glad you're staying I was so terrified you wouldn't stay." Yugito was knocked to the ground by a bearhug from Eri. What shocked her even more was when Eri quickly brought her into a deep Eri released her Yugito couldn't help but stammer out nonsense too stunned to say anything. Eri seeing her horrified expression quickly got off her as she scrambled to the wall hiding her face.

"I'm sorry it was just heat of the moment. I thought maybe..." Eri didn't finish too embarrassed to look at her friend. Yugito sat up wiping her mouth and moved to her friend on the wall. 'Eri..." Yugito whispers as she nears her friend. Eri turned to look tears in her eyes and was stunned as Yugito slowly locked lips with her as Yugito gently reached behind her head pulling Eri closer to deepen the kiss.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Yugito blushed at the last memory remembering the nights of passion she had shared with Eri and later as Hei began training her further to control the Nibi she began to see exactly why Eri was so devoted to him and to his goals. She blushed remembering what had ended up being her last night of passion in the brothel.

* * *

(Flashback Lemon Start)

"C'mon Yugito you have to control it, the chakra is separated from the Nibi it's yours to control." Hei's voice resounded throughout a clearing near the capital city of Kumo. The massive fiery form of the Two-Tailed cat rampaged trying to break the chains that had entrapped it. "Damn it Yugito come on." Hei shouted again trying to calm the rampaging jinchuriki. Suddenly the hellcat jerked suddenly then froze as it's flames lessened and it stopped struggling.

Hei could be seen smiling as he released hold of the chakra chains that had been holding the Nibi. Eventually The flames of the Nibi had completely died down and Yugito stood confidently as traces of the chakra swirled around her. She suddenly exploded in a fit of joy pumping her arms into the air and jumping around childishly. "I did it. I finally did it Master." Hei jogged up to her picking her up and twirling her around. "You did good Yugi. You did so well." Hei set her down as he began kissing her on her neck and moving down to the seal he had placed on her. "I think someone deserves a reward don't you?" He whispered it hotly into her ear as he began nibbling on her neck. "I can think of a really good reward." She moaned as she moved to take off her sweaty black sports bra.

"Alright you two I think that's enough." Eri yelled as she entered the clearing from the treeline. Yugito quickly ran and pulled her partner into a quick kiss. "Oh, I thought maybe you should get some of the reward too." Yugito said as she reached for the hem of her friends skirt. Eri swatted her hand away. "Not now Yugito, we shouldn't do it out here." Eri quickly tried to escape her friends grasp but was quickly caught by Hei's hands wrapping around her waist. She felt his breath on her neck causing her to moan deeply as his hands roamed under her black skirt caressing her ass. "Come now Yugito just wants to celebrate."

Yugito's hands were met with no resistance as she slowly slid her friends skirt down to her ankles exposing that she wasn't wearing panties. Yugito's tongue quickly dove into her Eri's fold lapping the juices that were already flowing. Eri's moans increased as Hei hands roamed up to her breasts as he lifted her top off.

"Your breasts are so soft Eri." Hei whispered as her moans intensified. Yugito grinned as her friend finally climaxed forcefully and she stood pulling her own top off letting her breasts bounce freely.

Yugito shivered at Eri's hungry look. "You know Master I think you're right Yugito does deserve a reward." Eri's grin grew wider with Hei's reply. "Glad to see you agree. I have something in mind." The girls let out a collective "eep" as they found themselves panting like dogs in heat as Hei's chakra coursed through their seals.

Hei started to sweat nervously as he noticed the look that the two very horny girls shared. He felt the bark of the tree that press against his back. "Now ladies..."

"You go high, I'll go low." Eri whispered husklily as she and Yugito cornered their master. Yugito pouted. "Fine... I call low next time." Eri smirked. "Alright."

Yugito purred as she pressed her breasts against Hei. "You started this Master, now you gotta finish it." Eri licked her lips as she undid his pants freeing the large cock she craved. Hei groaned as Eri ran her long tongue along his shaft, he ran his hands through her purple hair massaging her scalp.

"Now for your reward Yugito." Yugito gasped as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. She turned to look into the same green eyes that she learned to love. She moaned as she felt his member rub into her soaking snatch. "Please... I need it." Yugito felt his hands turn her around till her face was pressed into the crook of his neck. "So it seems." Yugito felt her self lifted off the ground as she wrapped her legs around him as his large cock slid into her.

She panted as Hei pounded into her soaking pussy as he filled her fully and let herself slip into bliss. Hei grunted as he felt himself building to a climax. "I'm cumming slave". Yugito moaned again. "Me to Master." She panted out. Hei slammed into her for the last time. "Cum with me slave!" Hei grunted as the two came together their juices mixing together.

* * *

Yugito blushed at the erotic memory, squirming slightly in her now wet panties. "Someone remembers things pretty vividly." Hei joked eyebrow raised at her hardened nipples. She blushed at his gaze. "Thinking of someone?" Yugito blushed turning away. "Shut up." She choked out holding in a laugh. "I always knew you were loyal Yugito, I knew I could trust you to make the right choice."

Yugito remembered that day. The Raikage had come to investigate personally why one of his jinchuriki had failed to report in. Samui had cornered her as she was out to get groceries. Assuming that Yugito was being controlled by the seal on her shoulder, so Samui had knocked her out and drug to Kumo.

She awoke in the autospy room of Kumo's hunter nin department with the fake body that looked a lot like her master laid on a table in front of her. To this day Yugito couldn't figure out why she did it but she lied directly to the Raikage's face and told him the body was real.

Hei frowned as she turned from him. "You know I always wanted to come get you sooner than this, but I had to make sure all the girls made it safely to the different brothels." Yugito sighed. "I just wanted you to come sweep me off my feet. To take me away form all the stares and all the hateful names." She stared sadly at her master.

"I'm sorry, please Yugito if you could forgive me." Hei muttered unable to meet her eyes. Yugito sighed again. "I want to. I really want to forgive you, but-." She was unable to finish as Hei had already closed the gap between them as he pulled her to her feet to rest against him resting his chin on top her head. "Please I'll do anything to make it up to you." He whispered lovingly.

Yugito's eyes brimmed with years of forgotten emotions. "Just swear to me you'll never leave me. Please." Hei lifted her mouth to his as they kissed. They separated for air. "I promise. I will never leave you again."

Their sounds of passion filled the forest throughout the night.


End file.
